Unexpected actions
by Lizzyymerder
Summary: This is not a happy cute merder story. In this story Derek is not the "mcdreamy" we know and love. The story is based of the premise that he during his breakdown in season 5, cheated on mer. Dont say i didnt warn you..
1. Chapter 1

What if during season five when Derek was having his break down over the death of Jen , the pregnant tumour patient , did Derek cheat on Meredith?

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy.

Derek awoke due to the painful thumping in his head that felt as though there were little men inside his head banging in his skull with hammers. As he opened his eyes he was confronted with the face of a young naked brunette soundly sleeping beside him. Derek pulled the sheets of his bed up to look down at his body only to discover that he too was naked. _This is bad. This is very, very bad._

Derek slowly withdrew the sheets from himself and rose to his feet only to stand on multiple what appeared to be used condoms. Upon discovering this Derek threw his hands anxiously through his long curly black hair. Stepping over the condoms Derek grabbed his underwear and jeans and began getting dressed. There was a stir in the bed and as Derek slowly turned round he discovered the young woman to be wide awake with a devilish grin upon her face.

"getting dressed so soon? Why not just come over here and we can pick up where we left of last night?" Derek laughed nervously , he knew he had to remove this woman from his trailer as soon as possible and he wished he would never have to see her again.

"so listen last night I erm …well.. ive been having a rough time and you well "

Listen I get it ok? You had a bad day you wanted to get laid and now you want to forget about it? Let me guess, girlfriend.. wife?

" Erm none ,i don't think, atl east not anymore" Derek stuttered remembering how Meredith attempted to comfort him lastnight before he shouted at her and hit his mothers engagement ring into the woods. Derek was kicking himself now. Despite the awkward morning conversation the young brunette left willingly and appeared to fully understand the situation. Upon her departure Derek became consumed by guilt and rage. He was furious at him self however he was also furious at Richard for telling Meredith about the ring and sending her out there when Richard was in full awareness of Derek's condition.

_What am I going to do? If I tell her she will never forgive me and ill have lost her but I can't not tell her. She would know instantly that something was bothering me she has ways. I have to apologise for last night but how can I when this is so much bigger. I cant lose Meredith I can't, she's the love of my life! What was I thinking last night?! How could that have possibly seemed like a good idea?!"_

Although Derek sat wondering aimlessly what he was going to say to Meredith and when he was going to say it he could not in all honesty remember was happened he couldn't even remember the girls name for Christ sake.

GAGAGAGAGA FLASHBACK GAGAGAGAG

W-" Scotch , wow you hit it heavy then" .. a young woman had just pulled up beside Derek at Joe's , He noticed that she was attractive she was petite and slender with long brown hair one could almost say she slightly resembled Meredith in a way.

Derek smiled but he had shown no real in depth intrest in the woman his head was swarming with thoughts of how he had in his mind 'killed' Jen.

W-" oh your ignoring me , I see ill leave you alone then"

Sensing the hurt and disappointment in her voice Derek gestured for her to say , he was angry and sad but he was not cruel and mean. Although arguably how he had treated Meredith less than an hour ago could question that.

As the night progressed the drinks were flowing and the conversation was too. Derek had decided against discussing Jen or Meredith and instead he focused all the focal points of the conversation on her. Eventually Joe announced that he was closing for the night and as the two got up to leave together Joe beckoned Derek over , Derek told the woman to wait for him that he would only be a second.

J-" do you want me to call anyone?"

D-"Like who Joe huh ? like who ?"

J-"Derek your drunk , don't you think it's a better idea I call Meredith –"

D-"NO do not call her. I am fine Joe I'm going home I'll see you later"

GAGAGAGAGA flash forward to present GAGAGAGAGA

Unknown to Derek at the moment , but last night Joe had phoned someone he had phoned Mark and informed him that Derek was highly drunk and was about to leave the bar with a girl he had been heavily flirting with all night. But by the time Mark arrived at the bar Derek was already gone and much to Mark's dismay he already guessed what had happened thus putting him in an very awkward position as Meredith was due to be on his service that day.

Let me know if I should continue this fic or not as I'm unsure but do have ideas for future chapters….


	2. Just an authors note!

Just as a note : I'm not forcing anyone to read this, if you do not wish to read this fic because you don't agree with it then simply don't read it. Do not come on here a degrade what someone else had written simply because it's not to your taste. There have been stories on here that I, myself don't agree with but I don't sit a degrade the authors I simply don't continue reading. Thank you to the others who have written positive reviews the reason I felt the need to write this kind of story is because I , MYSELF feel that too often in Grey's it is Meredith who is portrayed as the one who makes the majority of mistakes and causes the majority of issues in their MerDer relationship when in actual fact in a REALISTIC relationship both parties are usually equally liable for issues formed. I have read worse grammatically incorrect stories on here than mine , I'm aware its not perfect but I'm simply too lazy to correct every mistake I notice once its up hahah!


	3. At the hospital

As Mark made his way into the hospital his ears caught wind of what seemed to be familiar male voice beckoning him.

"Sloane... Sloane?!" As Mark turned around he witnessed Joe walking at a steady pace behind him, Mark new the conversation between them should be kept low key until it was made clear what exactly happened to Derek Shepherd last night.

"Joe my main man how you doing? What can I do you for?"

"Well actually I can't be long, Walter is waiting in the car, and I just wanted to drop of Derek's keys. I took them last night as a precaution you know

Yeh yeh I know... ok. That's great Joe thanks Ill give them to him ok? Great!- Sloane was anxious to get Joe out of the hospital as quickly as possible before anyone began asking questions , but it was already too late the Chief had witnessed the conversation from a far and was now curious.

"Dr Sloane, Good Morning. Was that Joe?"

Erm Yes sir it was... Mark was determined not to throw Derek under the bus so he decided to remain quite unless he was directly asked questions

Care to elaborate about the topic of conversation between you too

Aww it's nothing chief just you know girls...and uh stuff – This was one occasion where Sloane's reputation as a 'manwhore' might come in handy in backing up his fabricated story. The chief feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about women, given the act he was currently about to under go a divorce, decided to leave well enough alone.

Unknown to Mark however, Meredith had been standing round the corner and had heard the entire conversation

_What had Derek done last night? I was late when I left surely he didn't go out after that? He's a mess right now I – I need to focus. Right now nothing any one says to him is going to help he just needs some... space_

GAGAGAGAGAGAG SOMETIME LATER AFTER ROUNDS GAGAGAGAGA

As the chief strolled through the corridors of his surgical wing he felt overwhelming pride for his staff. Richard Webber had the best surgical attendings that were performing once in a lifetime operations, he had the most pristine residents and the most promising interns. The chief made his way to the surgical board to view his up and coming surgies for the day ahead when one of the nurse's began wiping all surgeries from the second box entitled "Dr Derek Shepherd".

R-"Excuse me nurse, why are wiping them all away"

N-"Dr Shepherd isn't coming in today so all elective procedures have been pushed back until tomorrow and all emergent cases have either been passed to Dr Nelson or they have been transferred to Seattle Pres."

C-"Under who's authority?"

N-"Dr Sloane's sir."

Just then Dr Sloane made his way to the OR board a, slowly following behind was Dr Bailey with her clan of interns. Mark recognised the chief's expression and immediately identified the severity of the situation now at hand.

R-"Dr Sloane care to explain why my head of neurosurgery has cancelled all electives and decided not to show up today or more to the point why you felt the authority to do so without my approval?"

The interns were too far to make out any distinct conversation but they could see the intensity in the chief's eyes and therefore they new that something serious was going on. It was Meredith, naturally, who presumed it had to be about Derek.

Taking the chief to the side out of view of the interns Sloane began to explain:

M-"Sir with all due respect I did not intend to under mine your authority it's just, Derek is in a real bad way. I've never seen him like this, he was in a state last night and when he didn't appear for his craniotomy I just assumed he was still wasted."

Mark knew instantly that the chief was both sympathetic but also incredibly angry. He understood the disappointment of losing a patient, in particular when you have more deaths per year than survivors however this was a hospital and Derek Shepherd had a unique gift that very few possed to his level and so the chief wasted no time in grabbing his coat and hat he would not see his head of neuro wallow himself away in self pity not when there were life's to be saved.

As the chief departed Bailey began assigning interns to their cases and attendings for the day

B- "Karev you with Robbins, Yang Altman has requested you, Grey you're on plastics."

Immediately alarms started going off in Mark's head, there was no way he could effectively keep what he new hiddenif Grey was on HIS service.

S-"Dr Bailey id like to request Yang today, she's has had no experience with plastics and its about time Altman chose someone other than Yang to teach don't you think?"

Y-"Dr Bailey I have to-"

B-"Sloane's right Yang you need to learn as much as you can about each specialty, go. Grey you're on cardio."

Meredith was now very suspicious, Mark would not even look at Meredith in the eye anymore let alone utter a word to her.

_Ass. Complete ass. Is he blaming me for Derek? It's not my fault he's like this I tried to talk him back and look how that went. What on earth is going on in this hospital?_


	4. The Chief and Derek

Just to say thank you to those of you that have posted positive reviews it keeps me motivated to keep updating and to address who the brunette is you'll just have to wait an see I have an idea in mind for that so stay following!

Disclaimer: I do not own greys anatomy. Also warning there will most likely be typos and grammar errors.

As the chief got out of his car that he had parked beside Derek's trailer he was stunned to an extent to witness his head of neurosurgery notably one of the best neurosurgeons in the united states wasted beyond belief standing hitting beers cans into the woods. _This isn't Derek. _

Derek himself was not even sure what was going on anymore , he had stopped thinking about Meredith and the brunette and his job. All he could think about at that precise moment was how far he could get the beer cans. Derek had not even noticed the chief until he began speaking.

"DEREK!"

He recognised that stern deep voice at first Derek felt nervous that his boss had drove out here and was shouting his name , but then Derek remembered it was the chief who had got Meredith to come out and attempt to speak to him and by proxy it was then the chiefs fault that Derek had lashed out at her the way he did.

"**go away Richard!** "

"So this is what your going to do all day , abandon you job and ignore your friends so you can get drunk and hit cans into the view?"

"**GET OUT NOW**"

"NO , Derek you've been drunk for days but I was drunk for years! So not matter how long it takes for you to come on out of that hole your digging I'll be here when you finally decide to reappear."

"**I DON'T WANT YOU HERE RICHARD! YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE RING!**"

The chief was shocked. He wasn't aware that Meredith had spoken to Derek at all.

" I gave her a reason to try and bring you back"

"**I hit the ring Richard and hit the ring into the woods and I screamed at her to leave me alone.. I .. i.. I cant.."** Derek fell the floor with his head in his hands and began to subtly cry

"I think .. I think I've lost her , what if I cant get back Richard what if she cant forgive me"

The chief at this point was totally oblivious to what Derek was referring to (the brunette).

"Derek she'll come back , she's always comes back. She might need some time but she always comes back Derek. She's a Grey, she's strong like her mother. "

"**Not from this , she wont come back from this.."**

The chief now had a sense that Derek was talking about something else

"Derek what did you do ?"

"**I.. I .. she and I .."**

"Derek!"

"**I slept with someone last night. A brunette. It didn't mean anything, I love Meredith. I love her so ,so much i-" **Derek did love Meredith , she was the love of his life. He never felt more happy or cared for someone on such a deep emotional level as he did with Meredith , not even Addison.

"Let me get this straight , the woman who loves you came out here last night to try and get you to come back and instead of confiding in her you threw the engagement ring away , shouted at her then went of and cheated on her?! You cheated on Meredith grey ?!"

"**yes."**

GAGAGAGAG SOME TIME LATER GAGAGAGAGA

The chief new that eventually Derek would have to talk to Meredith and that he would have to tell her if Derek did not. But the chief also new that if Derek didn't perform surgery he would begin to lose who he was and so the chief , after a lengthily conversation, agreed that him and Derek would not discuss what had happened that night but that Richard would get Derek back into the OR for a couple of hours so that he could clear his head. The chief had phoned Mark and informed him of the goings on and arranged that mark insure Meredith be kept of the floor when Derek was there and so Mark had Bailey assign Meredith to scrub in on her appendectomy after Altman's patient had ended up coding during the night and could not be saved but he did not specify why that was.


	5. The Appy

Again thanks for the reviews! I know people are dying to hear Merediths point of view and don't worry its all coming about shortly but I just want to build a bit to it so that its easier to understand everything ! Thanks again guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy.

Mark Sloane had just finished going through his post ops with Dr Yang when a young group of new 1st year interns came swarming towards him. _Aw crap I completely forgot the new interns start today. Why today of all days?! _Many of them dispersed as they found their residents however there was one group who stood across the hall and simply stared at Sloane and Yang.

Y-"What are they staring at ?" Yang was deeply confused at what exactly was going on.

MS"I think they are ours.. What are you all staring at?" Mark was in no mood what so ever to be dealing with interns.

I-"erm.. well we are on your .. service Dr Sloane"

MS-"Yang! Find them something to do I don't have anymore surgeries for today."

I-"Hi my names le-",The intern looked friendly enough but was quickly reminded of her place when Yang cut her off mid sentence.

Y-"Shut up! I will not be making an effort to learn your names because I hate you already , 1 and 2 go check on labs , you go do charts.."

I-"And erm .. well what about me ?"

Y-"You , go do something go observe. There's an appendectomy in OR 3 you can watch from the gallery." Yang had little to no use for anyone below her skill level it was one of the many reasons she hated new interns, and nurses.

The intern finally after a lengthily search around the hospital found OR 3 and sat herself down in the empty gallery to observe and take notes on the appendectomy taking place. She watched intently as the attending instructed the 2nd year intern to clamp and suction various times. _She's so calm and collective about it. She is going to make an extraordinary surgeon. _

GAGAGAGAG IN THE OR GAGAGAGAG

B-"So.. have you spoke to him?"

MG-" excuse me?"

B-"Have you spoke to him ?

MG-"Oh erm . no , no I haven't not since last night" _This was unusual Bailey never shown an intrest in anyones private life let alone mine and Dereks. _The truth was Meredith had done nothing but think about Derek , sure she was pissed at how he had acted but she understood and empathised. But most of all she was worried about him and how this was effecting him._ I don't know if he will be able to come back from this and if he walks away now with a gift like that well…_

GAGAGAGA BACK IN THE GALLERY AT THE SAME TIME GAGAGAGAG

Just as the intern was finishing up the notes on how to suction correctly Sloane walked in and leant on the wall and breathed out a heavy sigh.

I-"Everything ok?"

MS-"What ? Erm yeh just a lot going on recently."

I-"Yeh I know what that's like."

MS-"Yeh I highly doubt that."

I-"Well a week ago my mother died from the hiccups and I mean what are the odd of that I mean who dies from the hiccups? And last night I got drunk and slept with a guy ive never spoke to before. I mean I'm not like that I've only ever slept with like 5 guys and oh god.. I'm sorry I'm so sorry I ramble when I'm nervous and oh my god you're my boss.

MS-"Calm down calm down its fine. Since we are on the subject of sharing –

Just as mark began to speak he moved his body along the wall and shuffled a bit to slid down on to a seat

MS -last night my best friend got drunk and slept with a girl. Which isn't something he does either because he loves that woman down there. "

I-"Her with the purple scrub cap."

MS-"Yeh her."

I-"She's amazing I've been watching her , she's going to be an excellent surgeon"

MS-"Yeh she is.. so anyway there you go"

I-"Does she know ?"

MS-"About who he slept with ? No. Not yet anyway."

I-"Will he tell her?"

MS-"I'm not sure-", Just then Mark heard the sound of heavy breathing as he turned around he saw Cristina standing in the door way. Quickly and rapidly Cristina ran out of the room and Mark got up to follow

I-"Lexie."

Mark turned to face the young intern confused

I-"My name , its Lexie. Lexie Grey."

Unknown to both mark and Lexie when mark had moved along the wall he had accidently flipped the switch turning the intercom between the gallery and the OR on thus allowing everyone in the OR , including Meredith to hear the conversation between them…


	6. Authors note

Authors note: I have gotten a couple of reviews from guests regarding the concern that Derek would never cheat because he knows the pain and ive ruined MerDer cause meredith would never forgive him etc just to say this is simply a story that I had in mind im not trying to 'ruin' merder! I love merder! It's the reason I watch greys haha! Also for arguments sake I will clarify the background to this story , Derek was never married to Addison so the cheating never happened between mark and her if it would be easier I could write a side fic of what I had in mind for how Derek came to being in seattle if that would help people understand this story better. Further more addressing the whole "he wouldn't do that to mer" well he left her for Addison which im pretty sure must have hurt like a bitch , and to address the "mer wont forgive him" Meredith is a complex person with complex emotions but she is also forgiving we've seen that in so many episodes! So please when reading this do so with an open mind. Other than that thank you for the positive reviews from the rest of you!


	7. The end -author note

This is just to say that due to the overwhelming number of negative reviews I have received regarding this fic I will no longer be continuing with it as the vast majority of people are deeply dissatisified with the portrayal of both Derek and Meredith. Just as a note to those of you who believe hat I am not a real merder fan , I am. I love them as a couple and I love the characters indpedantly. There were two motives behind this story 1) I have now read a lot of story's on here about Meredith being unfaithful and everyone or the majority seemed to approve and accept that and I myself personally believed that meredith is always the one portrayed in a negative light who is always the causative agent for their relationship problems so I decide to put a spin on things 2) I was bored and I'm having greys withdraw due to the hiatus . So I apologise to anyone who felt I was degrading their relationship etc I'm new to this. I may not write crap loads of merder fluff but I do love them. If anyone wants me to continue writing this privately feel free to message me and I'll see what I can do. Again sorryCousy and thanks to those of you who have been positive and have encourage me to write wi my other story!


End file.
